The present specification generally relates to transport cots, such as of the type used to transport patients. In particular, the present specification relates to rolling transport cots adapted to facilitate the treatment of patients.
Rolling transport cots can include an undercarriage that is configured to support a stretcher. The stretcher can be used to support a patient when the rolling transport cot is being guided by one or more operators at a foot end, or when the rolling transport is held at a substantially fixed location by one or more operators.
Rolling transport cots can be configured to be able to be rolled into various types of rescue vehicles, such as ambulances, vans, station wagons, modular type rescue vehicles, aircrafts, helicopters and the like. Accordingly, the undercarriage of the rolling transport cot can be configured to articulate to various heights in order to support the stretcher. For example, the stretcher can be provided at a height sufficient to clear a platform of an emergency vehicle to facilitate loading of the patient upon the emergency vehicle. Thus, the rolling transport cot can include linkages configured to extend for raising the stretcher and collapse the undercarriage beneath the stretcher.
During the loading of a patient onto a platform in an emergency vehicle, the undercarriage linkages may be collapsed. As the undercarriage linkages collapse, an operator can support the weight of the patient and the rolling transport cot and push the rolling transport cot onto the platform. In order to facilitate the loading of a patient onto such a platform, the undercarriage can include loading rollers at its head end that are positioned at substantially the same height of the platform such that the loading wheels engage the platform prior to the collapse of the undercarriage. Thus the leading end of the rolling transport cot can be supported on the platform and the operator can support the foot end of the rolling transport cot. Once the head end of the rolling transport cot is supported on the platform, the operator can actuate one or more mechanisms (e.g., a handle) to cause part or the entire undercarriage of the rolling transport cot to collapse and load the rolling transport cot upon the emergency vehicle.
While many patients can wait to receive treatment after being transported by the emergency vehicle, some patients may require medical treatment prior to being transported. For example, in some circumstances, a patient may need to receive treatment prior to being loaded into the emergency vehicle. Thus, patients may be treated while being supported by the rolling transport cot.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative rolling transport cots adapted to facilitate the treatment of patients.